Clueless
by Mars On Mars
Summary: There was an upcoming annual ball being held in Central. Riza's part of the staff organizing the event, but to her utter irritation, her Colonel Roy Mustang lazes off of his work and makes Riza do it all, which also led to their conflict. Forgetting about the event, someone asked Riza as his date. Roy will do his very best not to be jealous, but will he still be able to hold it in?
1. Central Ball

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! :) These days, I've only been posting one-shot fics since exams are up. Someone told me to lay off writing for a while.. Lol, like hell that would stop me. Another RoyAi! I actually thought of this fic only after accidentally seeing a RoyAi fanart. Then boom, a story popped in my mind. Haha! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I reused my OC's from my very first RoyAi fic 'I Saw The World Through You' (you may read it too if you like) + their attitudes are the same.

If you're curious as to who they are: Victoria Hale was a new recruit and immediately became Riza's rival as soon as they met each other. But eventually they become very great friends in the end. Myco Ryoji (Ree-yo-gee) is also a new recruit in the latter part of the story and had a huge crush on Riza. (Seriously, feel free to read it some time)

* * *

It was a fine day at the Central HQ. People were all gossiping about the upcoming ball, held annually in the huge entertainment hall at Central. But it's not the same for these two..

"Colonel! You're not touching your work again!" Riza shouted at her commanding officer, who had his back slouched on his chair.

Roy groaned irritatingly. "But I'm lazy, lieutenant. You do it for me."

Riza pinched her nose bridge with her thumb and index finger and closed her eyes shut. "You should've already had a whim by now that the whole Central is having the most awaited ball and everyone's busy preparing. Don't just laze around there and watch everybody do what you're supposed to be doing. I still have a lot to do."

Roy doesn't seem to care. Whenever he's lazy, no one can change his mind. It made Riza furious and even more stressed.

She angrily took the piles of paperwork on Roy's desk and dropped them on hers. She had no choice but to do it. For her Colonel is _always_ like this.

"Next time you do this, I'll just ignore you." She said coldly and worked on his papers.

Roy frowned and pouted his lips at his lieutenant. "Lieutenant, oh come on-"

"Come on _what_? _What_?" She snapped at him. "You think I'll let you do this all the time? You're a leader, and a leader should be a model to all." It's obvious that she's very pissed but she was keeping her tone down.

As always, Roy doesn't listen to all of her sermons, even when she's clearly pissed.

"Yeah, Colonel. Try to at least listen to lieutenant. She's always doing what you're supposed to be doing." Breda said, putting down a stack of papers on his desk.

"She should be Colonel, and not you." Havoc teased him and snorted, as he lit a new cigar.

Roy wrinkled his eyebrows at his subordinates. He glanced at Riza who wasn't giving him the slightest attention. Somewhere inside of him felt guilty. He wanted to apologize and make up for it, but he knows that Riza won't buy it. Better not do anything at all. Instead, he tried to have a little chat with her.

Roy slowly approached the busy Riza and sat on the desk next to hers. He was eyeing his supposed to be paperwork and how her best subordinate finishes them off at high speed. The way her pen scratches the papers, it's obvious that she was really furious. He knew she had a lot to do, but he just stayed there and watched her.

"So, lieutenant-" He tried.

"Don't talk to me." She snapped coldly at him, and took another batch of a stack of papers.

Roy frowned even more. Though, he still tried. "About the upcoming ball.."

"_I said don't talk to me._" She hissed.

Roy tried to reach out to her. "Lieutenant.. I'm s-"

She simply slapped his hand away and shot an evil eye at him. "Look, what do you want?! Are you gonna make me do more of your work? Are you gonna disturb me now that you know I'm busy?!" He saw how her face turned bright red from anger. Everyone in the room turned their eyes on them. Riza being furious is a rare sight to see.

"I'm just trying to calm you down, lieutenant.." He almost whispered. He admits it, he always get scolded by Riza but when she's this furious, he gets completely scared.

He saw her eye twitch. "Calm down? You're expecting me to calm down?" Riza glared at Roy as she was speaking. "Why don't **you** try doing all this? In fact, this is **_yours_**, right?" She continued to scribble down on the papers, gaining speed as she finishes each paper.

"Then let me-" he said nervously, reaching out to her again.

"Too bad. I'm already done." She stood up, took all the papers and shoved them to Roy's chest. "I still have a lot to do for the ball's arrangements." She sighed, not looking at him and turned for the door.

"L-lieutenant did a week's worth of paperwork in just 10 minutes?.." Fuery had his jaw dropped. Same with the others who were completely lost for words.

Roy, not even glancing at the papers on his hands, placed the whole stack back on his desk. His office door suddenly opened and there came in Myco Ryoji.

"Lieutenant! Aaah, I was just looking for you." He smiled cheekily, showing off his dimples.

"What do you want now, second lieutenant?" She sighed in defeat. If he's here to hit on her again, she's definitely gonna slaughter this guy.

"Do you already have a date for the ball?" He asked. He couldn't see Roy scowling at him from his desk. Roy is secretly overprotective about his lieutenant, and despises people who tries to hit on her.

"I still don't. I might even go without one, though. Also, it's not a problem for me right now since I've got even more important matters to finish." She replied.

Myco frowned. "But the führer just announced that everyone is required to have a date. I don't really see why it's necessary but since it's his orders, I can't complain."

Riza's eyebrows shot up and looked at her co-workers, Roy not included. "You guys knew about this? A date is required?"

"Yeah." Havoc quickly replied. The others nodded their heads. "Going with Rebecca." He smiled.

"So, what do you think? Would you be my date?" Myco asked, hoping.

Roy glared at this new guy trying to flirt her. He thought, "_You don't deserve her._"

"Oi, oi, oi. Why are you flirting her here, Ryoji?" Breda asked, kinda pissed off since Mustang's whole unit is secretly routing for Riza and Roy.

"I'm not _flirting_. I'm just asking." Myco defended. "Come on, lieutenant. You might run out of time looking for a date since the ball is in 2 days. It looks like everyone here already have a date except for you."

Riza thought to herself, "Colonel already has a date?" She tried to shake it off of her head.

She sighed and smiled a little at him. Perhaps, worrying about his lazy commanding officer would just get her nowhere. "Okay then."

Roy was angrily watching them, though he wasn't doing anything. He wanted to be the one to take Riza, but this guy took that chance away from him.

Myco beamed at her answer and escorted her outside, leaving a furious Roy inside the office.

"Aah, what now, Colonel? It's your fault that lieutenant got angry that's why you couldn't ask her to be your date. Now someone took that chance from you." said Falman.

Roy just groaned and let his body collapse on his chair. He was completely defeated, but he still has another day to change it.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? :)


	2. Regrets

A/N: Hope it's nice enough for you guys! You may also read my other stories, just visit my profile ;)

* * *

The next day came and Roy thought that he can at least lighten up his lieutenant's mood and try to break the tension between them.

Riza was still working on some paperwork due the following days after the ball, and some others in advance. Roy was doing the same, only he used it as a disguise so he could glance at her every now and then, without having her notice it.

He signed the last paper of the first batch and placed them on her desk. "Bring these to the department and have them signed."

Riza slightly got taken aback that Roy _actually_ did his work. She didn't respond and just continued on her work. He went back to his desk and got another batch of papers. He sighed and sneaked a peek over at Riza's desk.

Riza took the first paper from the stack that Roy gave her. She zoomed in on the paper and saw a blue sticky note attached to it. It said, "I'm sorry. :(". Instead of forgiving him, she coldly placed the paper back to the stack. She shot a glare at Roy, almost saying, "That won't work anymore."

Roy frowned and returned to do his part. Riza stood up and got everything she needed and directed to the department.

She got everything signed and left the huge stack there, promising to return later. She needed something that was stored in her locker. When she pressed the code of her lock and opened the door, she found a another sticky note identical to the one her Colonel gave her before.

It said, "Are you still mad?". She sighed and ignored the paper. She took what she needed and returned back to the department.

After she retrieved the papers and went back to the office, to her surprise she found her work place filled with the same blue sticky notes from Roy with different things written on each one.

"Sorry!" "Don't be mad" "I'll do my work now." "Could we stop ignoring each other please?" these were just some examples of the things written. It bugged Riza the most. "Why would he go to such an extent just for something so trivial?", she thought.

She glanced at Roy's workplace and found him resting on his arms on top of his desk. She was about to scold him again when she saw another pile of papers that was due three weeks from now, already done and signed.

She carefully placed all the confirmed papers on top of his desk returned back to work.

The following day was the day of the most awaited ball. Everyone was excited to have a whole day off at work. The whole entertainment hall was decorated with grand stuff and ornaments. Mounds of food were prepared and arrayed on a long table. Everyone was on their best formal outfits and was beside their dates for the night.

Riza was scanning around the hall, looking for her friends and co-workers. She had worn a beautiful silk silver dress stretching out to her ankles, with her hair curled then tied up. It wasn't the usual her, but she really dressed up at least once. "Just for today." She sighed and said to herself.

Rumors had spread that she dressed up for her date Myco, which wasn't entirely true. Others say that she dressed up for Roy, since they're not in good terms but she still wants to gain his attention. In reality, Riza just dressed up with no real intention in mind.

She stood there alone, eyeing all the food served on the tables.

"Lieutenant?" She smiled and turned around, hoping to see Roy's face on the back of her mind. No. It was Myco.

"Oh, hey." She said. Myco wore an elegant black tuxedo without the tie. His hair was pushed back, giving more enhancement to his handsome face.

Myco caught his breath as he saw Riza in front view. Truly, she was a gorgeous woman. But she got 6 times as gorgeous as she usually is. Probably he was falling for her even more.

He fidgeted on where he was standing. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He smiled sheepily.

"It's nothing." She assured him. "Where's your tie?"

Myco took out something from the pocket of his coat and revealed the black and white striped tie. "I- I'm having trouble with this thing, you know." He chuckled nervously. "It's actually embarrassing."

Riza simply took the tie from his hand. "Here, let me do it for you." She tiptoed and reached for Myco's neck, their faces inches away from each other. Of course, Myco's heartbeat went wild.

Roy saw the two from afar. His eyes widened with jealousy as he watched Riza do that to Myco. He walked fast towards them, pushed Myco away and slid his body between them, facing Riza.

"Oh hey, lieutenant. You look very dashing today. How is your time here? Are you having fun?" He tried to keep up a smile.

"What's with you?" Riza asked irritatingly and raised an eyebrow at him. She was about to reach out to fix Myco's tie again when Roy caught her wrist and put it down.

"Don't you worry, lieutenant. I will fix it in your stead." He was obviously smiling sarcastically. He turned around to face Myco and gave him a death glare while fixing his tie. When he was done, he pulled the tie furiously to adjust the tightness. He probably intended to pull it too tight.

"There. All fixed." He shot another evil eye at Myco and turned around to face Riza again. "Say, why don't we go have some fun?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Myco.

She struggled to break free and pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Look, what the hell is wrong with you?! What are you doing?!" She almost shouted.

"You're too close to that guy! It's disturbing and I don't like it!" Roy shouted back with a hint of jealousy.

This made Riza even more furious. "Why do you care?!"

"He was-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She ended. Others have their heads turned towards them. It made Roy very heartbroken to hear the girl he likes say the worst possible thing to him.

Roy stood there, shocked from what he had heard, while Riza leaves him alone and drags Myco away with her.

Roy was frozen, hurt, and broken. He didn't even notice the tears running down his face. He was just staring off to nothingness.

"Colonel?" It was Victoria, his date for the night. She went to him, extreme worry etched on her face. "Sir, why are you crying?"

Roy slightly jumped at her words. He lifted his hands to his face and wiped away the tears. "Crying? Who's crying?"

"You, sir." She answered simply. "C'mon, the 3rd program's about to start." She slid her hand through Roy's arm and lead him to a table.

At the center of the hall was a stage, and there stood the führer Grumman. "Alright, listen up all of you." He announced through the mic. In an instant, all heads turn to his excellency. "The third program is somewhat like a game. The rules are very simple. Each of you will take one piece of paper from this basket," he pointed at a brown bin beside him, "and if the one you picked is blank, then you're safe. If there are words written on it, you have to come up to the stage and do what the paper says."

"That's _completely_ childish." Victoria pouted her lips. "And I'm intrigued by the consequence."

"Let's just know it for ourselves." Roy said calmly. Everyone had formed a line on the center of the hall, waiting for their turn on the basket. Victoria dragged him by the arm and lead him to the back of the line.

As soon as they all got a paper each, the fuhrer tapped on the mic and cleared his throat. "Alright, on the count of three you will open the paper. One.. Two.. _Three_!"

Roy opened his and he found it blank. He glanced down at Victoria and saw hers blank as well.

On the other hand, Riza, when she opened hers, there were words on it. It said, "Go up the stage and wear the bridal gear prepared for you in the storage room! Whatever the gender, you'll still be wearing a gown. Good luck goes to women, but bad luck to the all the men out there. Time bracket to wear it is an hour."

Riza sighed in defeat. "What the hell is this?" She muttered to herself. "Nonsense here and there.."

"Lieutenant!" She heard Myco coming up to him. "Look, I got a blank one. How about you?"

Riza showed him the paper. "Bad luck for me."

"Actually there are only 3 papers in the whole basket that have writings on it. May we call on those 3 chosen ones up here on stage please." The fuhrer announced.

Riza didn't move nor flinch from where she stood. Her eyebrows raised up when she saw her best friend Rebecca nervously coming up the stage. Behind her was Maria Ross, also feeling the same way.

"Very well, very well. We have 2 beautiful ladies here already." He grinned from ear to ear. "Who's the third one?"

Myco nudged Riza's side and whispered, "aren't you coming up?"

"Just pretend like you didn't see anything and the paper was lost or whatever." She whispered back. "It's not like I'll lose a rank or someth-"

"If you don't come up here on stage, I'll demote your rank twice." The fuhrer surprisingly blackmailed.

Riza groaned and went to the stage as well. All eyes turned to her as she slowly walk her way through. She gripped on the paper and crumpled it in her palm.

"Oh! Looks like all three chosen ones are ladies." The fuhrer smiled brightly. "Now who do we ask first.." He scratched his chin and eyed the ladies beside him. "Ah, Rebecca Catalina. We'll start with you."

Rebecca showed the paper. "It says here that I have to eat an extremely spicy food and I should be able to finish the food prepared in just a minute." She cringed.

In an instant, a cart was rolled out and brought up on stage. There was a bowl with some boiling red soup inside it. It's very obvious that the reason why it's so red is because of the tons of chili powder thrown on the soup.

The person who rolled out the cart took out a stopwatch and clicked it. "Ma'am, your time starts... _Now_!"

Rebecca's eyes widened as she stared at the delirious boiling spicy red soup. But she knows that time was running so she took the bowl and finished the soup in one gulp. After which, her face turned bright red and her body collapsed on the floor.

She clutched on her mouth and shut her eyes tightly closed.

"10 seconds. Congratulations, second lieutenant." Said the person who timed it, while he gave Rebecca a huge glass of water.

"Maria Ross, you're up next." The fuhrer smiled down at her.

"I don't think this is bad luck like Rebecca's." She said, holding out the folded piece of parchment. "It said here that I should wear a bridal gown for an hour. Good luck comes to women too." The whole hall dissolved into whispers and mutters of excitement.

Riza's eyes lit up as Maria Ross says the same thing as the one written on her paper. "Uh.. Mine is the same too." That made the whole crowd's voices become louder.

"How come the difference of our papers is too high?!" Rebecca complained, struggling to get the spice out of her mouth. "Your excellency, this is too unfair." She pouted her lips.

"The spice will wear off sometime, Rebecca." Maria Ross said assuringly.

"Yeah, don't complain. Ours is for an hour." Riza said monotonously.

"But that's not torture!" Rebecca complained even more.

"Your excellency, we're ready." Riza said, ignoring the cries of her best friend.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Rebecca shouted.

"We're fortunate that we got a bridal dress for a consequence." Maria Ross smiled sweetly, also ignoring Rebecca.

The girls were escorted to the dressing room. At the back part of the entertainment hall was the fidgeting Roy. He was half excited to see Riza, and the other half nervous. He bit his lip to refrain himself from saying anything unnecessary.

Victoria clutched onto his arm and gripped it tight. She felt nervous about Roy's reaction. Her feelings for the Colonel was very great and obvious. She furrowed her eyebrows and stayed silent.

After 10 minutes of waiting.. "Oh! Oh! Here they come." The fuhrer announced, rather excited.

Roy gulped and glued his eyes on stage. Maria Ross was the first one to come to view. She looked very beautiful now that she changed into the gown. Telling by her posture and her smile, she was barely overconfident about herself. Roy did not pretty much pay attention to her and impatiently waited for Riza. Although he's trying his best not to show signs of impatience. Their misunderstanding earlier won't stop him from admiring her.

The crowd caught their breaths as they saw Maria Ross, but their hearts stopped when Riza suddenly followed behind her and came into view.

Riza's image was a great sight to see. Her sleek body matched the pearl white gown that was prepared for her. The knots and ribbons on the gown was perfect. _She_ was perfect. _Everything_ was perfect.

Almost everyone did not recognize this new Riza. Their tough, well-disciplined and strict lieutenant wearing a bridal gown and perfect blonde curls with light make up is not something you could see everyday.

Everyone was speechless. It was obvious that Riza gained more attention than Maria Ross. Roy's eyes were fixed on her, aching to take her hand and dance. Right now, all he could do was watch. He truly regretted making her angry before, and now he can't even have a normal conversation.

The fuhrer gave them some charming words and compliments as to how they look and he explained how it wasn't necessarily a consequence for being the chosen ones. They had one hour to wear it. Because after that, it would be the dance with the dates.

Roy scowled at Myco who was flawlessly walking his way towards Riza. He bowed his head like a gentleman and looked at her from his bangs and offered a thin pale hand out to her. Roy didn't notice that he has already stiffened up and gripped on his wine glass tightly. He couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy.

"I should be the one doing that to her." He thought to himself.

"Colonel? Why are you looking like that to Riza?" Victoria asked, worried.

Roy shook his head and calmed himself down. "Ah- nothing." He sipped on his wine and took a last glance at Myco and Riza who were walking their way to the buffet table. Roy stood up, put down his glass and broke away from Victoria's arm. "I'll just get some air, I think." He strode outside and left his jealous date behind.

Over at Riza's side, she was getting anxious of herself. She was slightly embarrassed of how she looked like and how she really stood out from everyone else. She felt all eyes fixed on her back as she passes by, and she's not really used to that.

Myco kept answering her desires or even offers her almost everything she might ever need. She's aware of his feelings for her, but doesn't mind it anyway. In fact, being in a relationship was on the last of her 'important list.'

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, if you would look here please." A soldier called, and took a photo of her with blinding flashes.

"Please stop that." She sighed heavily and continued to eat her steak.

Another shot. And another, and another. The flashes were everywhere. She felt like she was a celebrity pop star with a whole crowd of paparazzi.

"I said **stop**." She hissed through her gritted teeth. No one seemed to listen to her, and kept on taking photos of her.

Roy had stopped by in a dark alleyway only lit by moonlight on one side and a single lamp post on another. He had his arms crossed while his back was pressed on the brick walls.

"Can I still even be able to get her attention once again?" He sighed and said to himself. He lowered his head and dissolved into silence.

"That Myco dude took away my night. My most awaited night." He muttered in pain.

"I have no chance. Nothing at all.." His voice trailed off. He felt the back of his eyes burn from the tears forming in his eyes. "... She will never love me." He sighed an let a tear fall. "She never will.."

He groaned out loud and hit the back of his head on to the wall intentionally. "Roy, you stupid idiot. This is all your fault. You stupid, stupid idiot. You're so hopeless. No wonder she calls you useless." More tears fell from his eyes.

He lifted a hand to wipe away his tears then closed his eyes, burying his eyes on his sleeve.

After some time, he heard someone panting and running. It was like the person was running away from something. It was the voice of a girl. He kept his position and just listened to the surroundings. The girl stopped at the other end of the alleyway, still panting.

He slowly put down his arms and looked at the girl. His eyes grew when he realized it was Riza. She was leaning on the wall with her hand for support and she crouched down to her knees. She was still wearing the gown and he noticed that there were some dirt brushed on the hem of the dress.

Riza took another deep exhale and focused her attention in front of her. She blinked twice as she stared at the dark figure before her.

"C-Colonel?" She said, tired.

* * *

A/N: oh great. Yaay


	3. Give Me Another Chance

A/N: More. There's more.

* * *

"Lieutenant? Why are you here? And why are you such in a hurry?" He asked.

"Some jerks wouldn't listen to me and kept taking pictures of me. I got irritated so I ran away." She explained. "How about you? Why are you here?"

He hesitated. "Nothing much. Just thinking."

"Of what?" She slowly walked towards him.

"How much of an idiot I am.."

Suddenly there were loud footsteps closing in. "Where do you think she went?!" "You guys go there, we go here!" "Okay faster!"

Roy immediately grabbed her wrist and lead her to a huge storage room nearby. He locked the door behind them and peeked outside the dusty window.

"They don't seem to know this place. They won't find you here." He said.

Riza sighed and walked around the storage room. It was filled with clothes of all sorts hanged on series of clotheslines.

"Colonel, I apologize for earlier.." She muttered. "I shouldn't have shouted at you.."

Roy backed away from the window and faced her. "Don't worry, it's okay. I apologize too. So.. Are we okay?" He was waiting for this to come.

She hesitated for a long time and fiddled with her dress. "... I-I-"

"Is something bothering you?" He intervened, walking slowly towards her.

"I just.. I just don't understand why you care so much about me." She replied, backing slowly for each of his step towards her.

"Is that wrong?" he asked, taking another step.

"It's just too much."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not like your _date_, Myco." He spat bitterly at her, rolling his eyes in the dark.

"Myco has nothing to do with this." She said.

"You're defending him? Oh so you like him?" He raised his eyebrows, hiding the anger and jealousy.

"I don't." She replied honestly.

"Then what is he to you?" He pressed.

"A friend."

"A friend that you _like_?"

"No- _will you just please stop this, Colonel? You're acting very weird!_" She raised her voice, completely irritated once again. Oh how numb she really is to other's feelings for her..

"Lieutenant, how can you be so insensitive?!" He shouted back.

Riza winced and stepped back once. "What-"

Roy couldn't handle it any longer.. He likes his lieutenant too much. "Do you even have any idea how I feel right now?! And what I've been feeling for the past few days?!" His voice cracked, hinting that tears were about to follow.

Riza kept silent and listened to him. Roy walked up to her and held her shoulders. "I was always there watching you and Myco from afar. I could see _everything_.." he sounded very, very hurt. "The only thing I could do was watch.." He sobbed painfully.

Riza lifted a pale hand to wrap her fingers around his wrist. "C-colonel...?" She whispered. She could actually feel Roy shaking, by his touch.

"It hurts, lieutenant.. I'm supposed to be at his place right now. That should be me.." He lowered his head and closed his eyes shut.

"Wh-what are you saying, sir?" She asked, confused.

"I can't stand you being with another man.." He paused, "_besides me._"

Riza's eyes widened at that. "But you're not my boyf-"

Roy silenced her off simply by closing in on her and pressing his lips on hers. The force of his kisses were clearly stating that he was very aggressive and hurt. Roy made sure that she won't escape so he snaked his right hand to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer.

He flexed his head to the side and deepened the kiss. He was very angry. The speed of his kisses says so. Truly, he wanted Riza more than anything and anyone. Riza saying that he's not her boyfriend makes him angrier.

Other than shocked, Riza was extremely confused as to why her commanding officer suddenly kissed her like this. Roy placed his other hand on the arch of Riza's back, pulling her closer even more.

She tried to stop this. She _wanted_ to stop this. She lifted her hands to his chest and tried to push him away, though she failed unexpectedly. Instead, Roy pulled her to his body even more. She wanted to speak but he's not letting her. He was hungrily kissing her lips.

After a few more signs of struggles, Riza was slowly starting to give up. Roy was reducing his speed, too, and was already starting to kiss her passionately and true.

He loves her, really. He loves her very much. Only Riza's not the one aware of it, considering how numb she is to guys' romantic feelings towards her.

She was about to punch him in the face so he could back off, but something stopped her fist halfway. She felt tiny water droplets fall on her pale cheeks..

"Tears? Are these Colonel's tears?" She thought to herself.

Tears.. These were tears of Roy's true feelings.. His tears of jealousy, and his tears of true love for Riza.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared Roy's eyelashes wet from tears as he continued to kiss her.

Finally, Roy pulled back slightly to kiss her lips one last time, then stared straight to her eyes.

"I may not be your boyfriend, but the kiss symbolizes that I own you partially." He said.

Riza was rendered entirely speechless. She had no more energy left to argue with her Colonel. At first, she was clueless of everything, but the moment Roy's tears hit her face, completely understood it all. No more words are needed to be said.

"Riza," he breathed.

She slightly jumped at the sound of her name. It was the first time he called her like that. "I love you."

"A-are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm taking that as a joke?" He sighed. "I felt really jealous about the whole Myco thing." He said honestly.

"It's alright, sir." She sighed too.

Roy hesitated for a while. "Lieutenant," he frowned as she looked up to meet his eyes. "I was expecting you to get angry at me or point your gun at me for what I did.. But why didn't you?- It's not like I'm _asking_ you to, okay?"

It made Riza silent once more. It's true, why didn't she get angry? Does it mean..

"Lieutenant, are you okay with me doing it?" He asked curiously. Riza just stared at him, not able to answer. Roy tightened his hold around her. "... Lieutenant, what do you feel about me?"

"A-a frie-"

"You don't just allow a **_friend_** to kiss you like that, right?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "... Do you- do you _like_ me?"

"Yes, sir." She answered quickly.

"No, I mean do you like _like_ me?" He probably thinks she's thinking of a different thing.

She didn't answer so Roy thought of a different question. "Are we okay now? No more hard feelings?"

She simply nodded with a blank face. She was starting to think of an answer to Roy's difficult questions.

Roy pressed his lips lightly on hers once and smiled a little. Riza blinked and eyed Roy's tux. It was only then that she realized that Roy was also missing the necktie.

"Where's your tie?" She asked.

"I have it here." He turned his head, motioning to the direction of his pocket.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I found it hassle." He shrugged.

She sighed in defeat and took the tie from his pocket. Like what she did with Myco earlier, she tiptoed and reached for his neck, their faces inches away from each other. They shared glances for a while, but Riza broke it off when she focused her attention on putting his tie on, hiding her crimson face in the dark.

"Maybe, just maybe.." She thought.

She was almost done fixing his tie when she was pacing slowly, getting lost in her train of thought. She didn't notice Roy's eyes gazing down at her, thinking the she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He was smiling to himself as he continues to watch her.

Riza gripped on his tie very tightly. Roy slowly leaned down to bring back his lips to Riza's. It was a very unexpected side of Riza to not stop him from doing this. Instead, she gripped on his tie tighter and pulled him closer with it.

"_Maybe_.." She thought again. Roy deepened the kiss once more, and this time Riza was already responding.

"_Maybe_.." She clutched the front of his shirt, and pulled his tie closer as a tear fell down her eye.

Roy felt it and simply lifted a hand to caress her cheek, wiping away the tear as he kissed her intimately.

"Maybe, just maybe..." Their breathing rhythm had started to become ragged. "Maybe I have actually loved you, Colonel.." She thought and smiled to herself as she obediently returned his sweet kisses.

"Or I just really do.. Or maybe my love for you have started long ago.."

* * *

Victoria and Myco were together looking for Roy and Riza respectively. It was weird how both their dates suddenly disappeared from their sight.

"I wonder where they went.." Myco sighed to himself, worried about Riza.

Victoria tugged on his tux and pointed at an unused storage room, and together they creeped slowly to look inside.

Victoria turned the knob and found complete darkness. It was a huge room but it's dark.

"They're not here, Victoria-"

Myco stared at Victoria who was staring fearfully at something far inside the room. He followed her gaze and his eyes became the same.

They found the people they're looking for, wrapped in each other's arms.. _Kissing in the darkness_. The only light that emanated in the room was from the moon itself. It perfectly shone down to the newly born couple kissing in rhythm.

They were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice that their dates were already watching them.

Myco felt Victoria tremble beside him. "Aah.. I feel used." She muttered to herself.

Myco sighed and placed his interlocked fingers at the back of his head. "Me too." He said, holding back the tears.

Victoria clutched the door knob and carefully closed it once again. "Giving them privacy is the best thing we could do right now." She turned and walked away.

Myco nodded and followed behind her, keeping the pain all for themselves.

* * *

A/N: What, you want more or what? Just tell me!


	4. Starting All Over Again

A/N: hello everyone it's very nice to hear some insights from you all. I guess it's time for me to say mine as well hahaha. To be honest this was really supposed to be a one-shot fic without romance.. Though I seriously can't help it because _it's RoyAi come on, who doesn't even ship them_ :( it was supposed to be a weird and ludicrous out of character fic entirely because someone plagiarized my best RoyAi fic (I Saw The World Through You) so I tried to tamper with it. But thinking of how great FMA and RoyAi is, I don't want to be someone ruining it's beauty so I returned to my comfort zone, which is romance. :) Although, as for some other scenes like the fuhrer's crazy program, it was part of the original. I'm sorry for kinda ruining that part =))) hope you still enjoy!

P.S. I'll make it serious and beautiful this time. I promise. :)

I felt short for words after reading the fic of my friend who goes by the name of Jack Michaels. (Hi I hate you for breaking my heart)

* * *

Roy and Riza went back to the entertainment hall, feeling a little awkward about themselves.. _Especially_ about what happened to them for the past 30 minutes..

"Attention, everyone!" The fuhrer tapped on the mic once again. "The main event which is the dance with the dates will be held in a few minutes."

Riza clutched on the edge of the wall as she peeked at the venue. Behind her was Roy, holding her pale hand.

"I guess we should really go back there now. Come on." Riza said, returning to her usual strict tone.

Roy stood still, and pulled her hand back when she tried to take a step. "Wait." He muttered.

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Roy sighed and coughed. "Would you.." His cheeks turned slightly pink. He wanted to ask her to dance. She was so beautiful, much beautiful than she usually is. This is his only chance to be with her.

"Lieutenant! So, you were here." Myco suddenly popped up behind Riza with a smug on his face. He was trying to hide his pain and to forget what he saw earlier. Riza pulled her hand away from Roy and turned her body to face Myco fully.

"The dance is about to start, we should go." He smiled sweetly at her then shot a smirk at Roy who slitted his eyes at him. Myco placed an arm over her shoulder and led her back to the hall.

"I'll see you later, sir." Riza waved a hand at him and disappeared with Myco. Roy's night was a moody one. The start of it was devastating, then he rejoiced when his feelings were returned, but then all of it suddenly flew away when her date took her from him.

* * *

Roy was dancing silently with Victoria, unwillingly swaying side to side, not giving her the slightest attention. He was eyeing the girl he likes, dance with a new rival. It bugged Victoria, of course. She wanted Roy's attention.

"Colonel, why are you always looking at Riza?" She asked, with a clear hint of irritation.

"I'm just keeping an eye on her." He responded, still not looking at her.

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows and gripped Roy's tux tighter. ".. What is she to you? Why is it always Riza?" She gritted her teeth.

Roy blinked and finally shared glances with Victoria's pained look. Her eyes were glistening from the tears about to form.

They stopped dancing. Victoria lowered her head to the floor. "... What.. Does she have that I don't, sir?" She asked painfully. Roy kept his face still and blank. He never really had feelings for Victoria. She's one of the typical flirty girls he has dated for the past few years. Only Riza was different, though they have never dated.

"Stop crying, Victoria. You're shedding tears for someone unworthy." He simply said.

"I like you, sir.. But it's clear that you like Riza, and not me.. but," She leaned forward to circle her arms around him. "I want to know if I still have a fighting chance.." She muttered, as a tear fell down her eye. In a spur of moment, she tiptoed to bring her lips to Roy's.

Over at Riza's corner, she was also dancing quietly with her date. Probably she was thinking of the same thing as Roy. As they danced, she could feel her Colonel's eyes fixed on her back.

Myco placed his lips near Riza's ear and whispered, "I know what you're thinking, lieutenant." He said monotonously. "It's obvious on your face."

Riza pulled back to look at him in the eyes. "I'm not thinking of anything." She lied smoothly.

"Say, do you like the Colonel?" He asked, keeping his composure.

"That's very personal, Myco." She breathed.

Myco's hand twitched on the arch of Riza's slender waist. He knew the answer to his own question. He saw her kissing Roy in the storage room, how could that still be a bluff? It was truly impossible to believe.

They both stopped to glance over at Roy and Victoria. They watched as Victoria let out her feelings.

What made Riza's eyes widen was when Victoria closed in to Roy and hugged him then kissed him. Myco acted accordingly and took Riza by the waist and danced with her again, hiding Roy and Victoria from view. Even though it pains him to do it, he just doesn't want Riza's night to be ruined. He knows it hurt Riza to see them kiss in public.

After a few turns and sways, he caught a glimpse a tear trickle down her cheek which she swiftly wiped away, thinking that Myco wouldn't see it.

'What was the Colonel thinking? If I were to be him, I wouldn't make lieutenant cry in any possible way.' He thought to himself.

He felt Riza's hands slightly trembling. "Lieutenant? You alright?" He muttered.

Riza blinked and looked up at him smiling. "Of course, Myco. Why wouldn't I be?"

Girls. He knows how they think. They say they're fine even if they aren't. Myco pulled her hand and trapped her in his arms, comforting her. Riza only closed her eyes and clutched on his arm as she silently let the tears fall.

"You don't have to act strong, lieutenant. You can't always be tough." he soothed her. "It's okay to cry once in a while." He stroked her hair continuously. It was then that he finally heard the rare sobs of the toughest and most disciplined lieutenant in Central.

Roy firmly pushed Victoria away from him.

"What was that for?!" He hissed through his gritted teeth, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"I-I-"

"You were the one who said you knew that I like Riza and yet you still kissed me!" He spat at her.

"I'm s-so-"

"Go home, Victoria." He coldly intervened and left her on the dance floor.

On his way out, he caught a glimpse of Riza and Myco hugging intimately and it made him angry even more. He stomped his way out in the direction of the men's bathroom.

Myco saw this and led Riza to a nearby chair and gave her a glass of water.

"I'll just.. Go to the bathroom." He said, following the figure of Roy.

* * *

A/N: second to the last chapter!


	5. Conflict

A/N: As the title of this chapter says, it's the conflict. Get readyy.

* * *

Roy turned off the tap and wiped his face with a towel. The door opened, and there came in Myco Ryoji.

He also went beside him and washed his face. There has been an awkward silence between them.

"Nice scene back there, Colonel." He said, wiping his face. "Kissing another girl when you've got someone else."

"I wasn't the one who started the kiss." He continued, "and in fact, I even pushed her away." Roy fixed his hair in front of the mirror. "Nice show back there too. Hugging a girl when you know she likes someone else."

"I wouldn't be so low as to make that girl cry." Myco spat at him.

Roy was taken aback. Riza was.. Crying?

"If you like someone, then make her feel special, not jealous!" Myco was starting to get angry at Roy for making Riza cry.

"I'm not making her jealous!" Roy shouted back.

"Then why did she cry?!" Myco glared at him. "Lieutenant is the type of girl who doesn't show off her feelings suddenly! But for you to be able to make her cry that easily..." He shook his head in awe. He grabbed hold of the front of Roy's inner. "_Give back her smile!_ **Give back the smile you took away, Colonel**!"

"You dare lay hands on a higher rank..." Roy trembled in anger and pushed him away with sheer force, so much that Myco's back hit the tiled wall hard. "_Give her back to me first!_"

"Why the hell would I want to hand her over to the guy who made her immortalize her tears?! I'm not so low as to give her to you!" Myco threw a good hard punch and it landed on Roy's left cheek.

"**She's mine, Ryoji!**" Roy bellowed on his face, and returned his punch.

"_She doesn't deserve you!_" He bellowed back as he threw another punch. "_You don't deserve her either_! **She's better off with me!**"

That made Roy's gears set in motion. He grabbed Myco and tackled him, causing them to fall on the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER!" He punched him once. "If you do, I will ki-"

"KILL ME? HA! Sure! Let's see lieutenant hate you more!" Myco and Roy coughed out blood.

Suddenly the door opened once again and there were people who rushed in to separate the two boys drenched in blood. Probably all the ruckus they made had streamed down to the hall.

"I won't let you-" Roy struggled to break free. "-have her!"

It was on the same moment when Riza floated inside, already changed back to her silver silk dress.

"Myco? Colonel?" She stared at the blood-drenched men fearfully.

"Riza.. Riza!" Roy tried to reach out to her but to his surprise, she took a step back. "What..."

Myco finally broke free from some soldiers' grasp and took Riza by the arm. "How do you expect her to come to you after making such a scene?" He asked coldly.

"Riza wait.." Roy coughed out blood again. "Riza hey, come here!" He pleaded.

Riza only went behind Myco and watched him.

"Riza... I can explain, hey.." He was already starting to cry. The soldiers around them started to escort Myco and Riza out of the bathroom. Others also held Roy.

"Riza! Please come back! Wait!- _Let go of me_!" He continued to struggle.

As soon as Myco and Riza were far enough, Roy shouted, "Riza, I told you I love you, didn't I?! I will never do that to you!"

Riza stopped on her tracks and turned around to look at Roy who was on his knees. He wiped his mouth with a towel and looked up at her. "Riza please.. Hear me out.." He muttered painfully.

Truly Roy had an excuse. He wasn't the one who kissed Victoria. He didn't even want to do it. He likes Riza and no one else.

Riza took a step towards him but Myco caught her wrist. Myco gave her a pained face, silently saying 'don't go..'

There was a big sigh heard behind Riza. They all focused their attention on that direction and saw Victoria with her arms crossed.

"I can't take this anymore." She said irritatingly. "Boys are sure hot-blooded, huh?" She went over to Riza and Myco. "Look, all of this is my fault. I kissed Colonel because I was jealous. All he's been doing and saying is related to you. He likes you a lot, Riza. You should probably hear him out." She surprisingly gave way to Riza.

Riza was speechless. Victoria looked at Myco and said, "and _you_, stop flirting with someone who's taken. Let her choose whom she wants to be with."

Now, all attention was turned to Riza. Myco gripped on her wrist more. Riza turned her head and lifted and hand to press it against Myco's cheek. She pulled it closer to her and hugged Myco in front of everyone.

"Myco.. I thank you for everything.." She muttered. "But... there's someone that I truly love since who knows when.." She pulled back and smiled at him sweetly. She wiped away his tears and let him go. "You've been one of the best. I thank you for that."

She walked her way toward Roy and helped him up from the floor.

"Riza, I-"

Riza simply lifted a hand to stop him from talking. "Shh, it's okay. I understand everything, sir." She smiled at him.

Roy pouted his lips and took Riza in his arms. "I'm sorry.. I went overboard.." He muttered, tightening his hold around her.

"It's okay." He assured him, patting his back. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions right away.."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "Thank you for choosing me in the end," he muttered on her hair.

Riza pulled back slightly to give him a sweet smile in return. Roy also smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips passionately. The applauses and cheers of the people around them were starting to become faint for them since they were focused on each other.

"I love you." He said.

"... I love you too." Riza muttered on his lips. It made Roy's heart race since it was the first time she actually said it.

"It may break my heart to say this but.. Seeing lieutenant smile like that.. I think for me it's enough." Myco said to Victoria as they watched the couple kiss once more. "As long as she's happy, _I'm_ happy." He sighed.

Victoria nudged his side. "Now _this_ is the type of guy I've been looking for."

Myco winced and stared at her, shocked from what he has heard. Victoria only chuckled and focused her attention to the sight in front of them.

* * *

A/N: almost at it's end! I'm sorry for keeping the story short.. I've been working on updating my other fics as well, and I also have a counterattack RoyAi fic for my friend who continued to kill me with her own. I'm trying to keep the new one better so I hope you'll be reading it too! I don't know when it'll be published but.. Please wait for it anyway! I promise I'll to make it better than my best Royai fic so far. Thank you for reading Clueless! See you at the Epilogue.


	6. Epilogue: Peaceful Days

A/N: Final Chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**3 years later**

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" Roy barged inside cheerfully, carrying news bags of groceries.

There was no response. The living room was silent. He looked at the kitchen, there was no one there either. He sneaked upstairs quietly and peeked inside their bedroom.

"Sweetheart?" He said softly. He found Riza cradling a sleeping baby on her arms. She was resting her head on the pillows behind her on the bed.

Roy entered carefully, as to not wake her up and closed the door behind him. He went over to Riza and gave her a kiss on the forehead and took Hailey from her arms. He took the sheets and draped it over her body, tucking her in.

Hailey squirmed and whined on his arms. He hushed her softly and swayed from side to side. "Don't worry Hailey.. Daddy's here.." He stroked her daughter's tiny blonde hair, making her sleep once more. "You know, your mommy's always sleeping everytime I get home. I wonder why."

He went to sit beside Riza on the bed and fed Hailey some milk from the side table. Hailey opened her tiny black eyes and stared up at her father. She was drinking silently as she watches Roy.

Roy blushed and smiled to himself. She touched Hailey's cheek. "Aaah, you look just like your mother." Hailey giggled at that and raised her arms to touch her father's cheeks as well.

Roy took out the bottle and snuggled her close to him. 'She's so _cute_!' He thought to himself. Hailey continued to giggle as she gets played by her father.

Riza groaned and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and glanced to her side. She watched her husband and daughter act silly together. She chuckled at them.

"Two idiots living in the same house as me." She continued to laugh. "Welcome home, Roy."

Roy grinned at her and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning to you." he said as he pinched Hailey's cheeks playfully. "You look really tired."

"Yeah, Myco and Victoria visited me this morning. They were asking me for some advices about kids and all." Riza yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, they're having their first child, right?" Roy smiled to himself.

"Yes. And there's also one more thing. We all went to the hospital." She added.

"Why? What for?"

"I just wanted to get something confirmed. You know, because I thought I was only dreaming and thinking about things."

"Why- Are you sick, sweetheart?" Roy frowned and reached a hand out to feel for her forehead.

Riza sighed and took hold of his wrist and put it down. "No, you idiot. I'm pregnant." She said so casually.

Roy's jaw completely dropped. "WHAT?"

Riza snorted. "Oh you. Why is it when it comes to everything, you are always clueless?" They laughed together.

* * *

A/N: ooh I'm sorry if it was only a few chapters. :( I swear the next RoyAi fic I'll make is long! Thank you for reading Clueless! Please wait for my next segment.


End file.
